Cego pela Luz
by Ishtar Canavon Gemini
Summary: Maeglin reflecte na sua dor por Idril. A história de amor proíbida por trás da traição de Lòmion. Tradução da minha fic Blinded by the Light


Cego pela Luz

Todos os direitos pertencem a J.R.R Tolkien.

Concebido no crepúsculo. Criado na escuridão. Vedado às tentações do mundo, escudado pela vontade firme do meu pai.

A paixão não conhece limites nem barreiras. Sei-o, pois o meu pai tomou a minha mãe contra vontade, ou assim me disseram. E ela encontrou prazer nisso. O desejo é uma coisa poderosa.

Algumas mulheres não possuem vontade. Vergam-se ao poder mais forte.

Quanto mais independente é uma mulher, mais inquieto o seu coração. A minha mãe, a Senhora Branca de Gondolin, era obstinada. Fria. Imune aos jogos do Amor.

Até encontrar alguém. Alguém mais forte. Um homem indiferente a regras e cortesias.

E ela caiu.

É isso amor?

Não é amor, é perdição. Letal. E eles caíram….por isso. Devastador. Obscuro. Maligno.

Sou Filho da Luxúria. Filho do Proibido.

Quando vim para Gondolin, tornei-me solitário. Sem pai. Sem mãe. Um príncipe isolado.

As jovens aproximavam-se de mim. Queriam-me. Receavam-me, e no entanto, desejavam-me. O jovem, solitário, misterioso Lómion.

Mas elas eram vazias. Sem significado. Criaturinhas primárias, corpos sem alma.

Alívio para a dor.

Nessa altura, eu já estava preso.

Prisioneiro por vontade, como a minha mãe estivera.

Escravo dos teus cabelos dourados.

Enlouquecido por esses olhos, esses lábios, essa pele.

Desvairado pelo toque da tua mão.

Eu podia sentir a Força no meu interior, impelindo-nos um para o outro, arrastando-nos, Idril. O desejo nos teus olhos quando nos conhecemos. Ânsia. Paixão sem remédio.

Fulminante.

Mas tu refreaste o teu desejo.

Recuaste.

Parentesco. Linha de sangue. Patético.

Não tinhas o direito de te asfixiar. NÃO TINHAS o direito de matar-me.

Eu ia obter o meu prémio. Eu TINHA de ter o teu coração. O teu sangue. O teu corpo. Estatuesco. Minha luz…minha Idril…meu amor. Princesa de gelo.

Então silenciei-me, fechei-me no meu orgulho. Aguardando. Esperando o momento certo.

Vi-te chorar…sozinha, sob a Lua de Inverno.

Tu sabias. Tu sabias que me querias também. Que era inevitável. Fatal.

Abracei-te. Tu não te debateste. O mesmo sangue. A mesma inquietude.

Beijei-te. Devorei-te. Uma forja dentro de mim, alcançando-te.

Rendez-vous secretos. Encontros silenciosos.

Pecado, disseste.

Incesto.

Estamos amaldiçoados.

Nunca mais, Maeglin, sussurraste.

Por nós. Por Gondolin.

Pobre, frágil, tola, meu amor. Minha Idril.

Tu não entendias.

Desprezíveis, nojentas, insignificantes leis dos Noldor.

Sujo. SUJO. Não compreendo essa loucura.

Nós , Idril, somos o coração e a alma de Gondolin.

Mais forte que as suas próprias pedras. Para sempre.

Tu mantiveste a tua Luz de Deusa. Mas dizias-te manchada. Como podia eu ter-te arruinado?

IMPURA. Suja. Fiz-te sentir poluída.

Achas-me repulsivo agora, porque te recordo a tua falha.

O AMOR NÃO É IMUNDO, Idril. A cobardia e a hipocrisia são imundas, são pecados.

E um dia ELE veio. Aquele biltre. Tocando-te. Conquistando-te, o meu amor, a minha dama, a minha vida, com o seu toque vil, cabelos louros, sorriso meigo e palavras infames. Veneno.

Um HOMEM. Mentirosa, Idril. Traidora, mulher infiel.

Contaste-lhe, querida? A verdade nua, os factos em toda a sua crueza?

Como gemeste e deliraste nos meus braços?

Como te possuí e como devastaste o meu coração?

Oh, não. Nunca. Pobre Tuor. Disseste-lhe que eu te causo aversão, que te repugno. É fácil fingir. É fácil ser cruel.

O TEU SEGREDO ESTÁ SEGURO COMIGO.

Ninguém saberá, nem a corte, nem Turgon. Nem mesmo ELE.

Já não tenho coração. Sou cego, surdo e mudo.

Só conheço a paixão.

A tua luz, a tua beleza, cegaram-me eternamente.

E antes que isto me consuma…antes que me mate…

Tu verás do que sou feito e do que sou capaz.

Regressarás, e vais voltar de joelhos.

Porque eu te conheço, e o vejo a ELE.

Ele não pode acalmar o teu fogo. Sei melhor que tu o que te convém, Idril.

A Luz só encontra refúgio na escuridão.


End file.
